walfordeastfandomcom-20200213-history
Shirley Carter
Shirley walked out on Kevin, leaving him to rear the kids alone. Motherly love was something that didn't come naturally. But that doesn't mean she didn't care about her kids. It hurt her deeply when Deano and Carly rejected her and moved away. Luckily, Shirley had her best mate, Hev, and baby George to keep her afloat. Hev and Shirl were a Walford staple, and their rendition of Mel & Kim's Respectable at Hev's Hen Night has gone down in the Square's history. Unfortunately, Hev is history too. And Shirley is struggling without her best mate. We'd say it's lucky that she had the support of her surrogate family, the Mitchells, if they didn't all have Heather's blood on their hands (directly and indirectly). When Shirley found out about the Mitchells' betrayal, she was devastated - and Phil asking her to help cover up Ben's dirty secret pushed her that bit too far. She left Phil and drank herself into a stupor, literally in the gutter. A visit from estranged daughter Carly and her new grandson pulled Shirley back from the brink, and offered her a chance to escape The Square temporarily... But she came back, and after finding out that Phil has been secretly paying her rent because the council had cut her benefits, Shirley was furious and turned to blackmailing him. Phil's money appeared to be just too tempting for Shirley again as she took the opportunity to steal it while Phil was in hospital following a car crash. But Shirley soon softened when seeing Phil in the hospital and vows to help before jetting off to Greece. After a period when it appeared that Carl may have done away with Shirley for meddling in his affairs, it transpired that Carl had threatened Lola and Lexi - and Shirley scarpered to stay with her sister Tina to ensure that no harm would come to them. When Phil found out that Shirley had left to protect his family, he assured her that it was not safe to come back to Walford. 2014 looked set to be a good year for Shirley when she revealed on Boxing Day that it was actually her supposed brother (which was later revealed to be her son), Mick, who had purchased The Vic from Phil. However, when it was discovered that The Vic had a severe damp problem, the Carters’ stay looked to be a short one – unless they found a lot of money, and fast. Knowing that they could borrow the money from their father, Mick, Tina and Shirley went to visit Stan in his flat. As Mick asked for the money, Stan spotted Shirley waiting by the car, and agreed to lend them the cash – but only if Shirley came and asked for it. Knowing she had to, Shirley entered the flat, and was soon haunted by past memories. Leaving with the cash, it was clear that Stan had hit a nerve with her. Returning to The Vic, Shirley revealed that Stan had given her the money – and if Mick and Linda wanted it, they would need to add her name above the door! Unexpectedly though, Linda agreed, leaving Shirley overjoyed! Category:Main Characters Category:Present Characters Category:2006 Debuts Category:1962 Births Category:1980 Marriages Category:Carter Family Category:Wicks Family